It's what we do
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Two heroes. A robbery. Easy? That's what they thought.Oneshot Flinx fluff


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Half ten at night. Cant sleep. Fic pops into my head. I have to write it. So here's a one-shot.**

It's what we do.

A robbery. When Jinx had first turned to the good side, joining Kidflash and becoming an Titan, that was what her first crime to stop. It was surprisingly easy. In and out within ten minutes. There were no problems, no civilians hurt, a few bad jokes and super hero-y lines from Kidflash and then Jinx found herself walking though the park with her new partner eating a victory ice-cream. Paid for, of course. Over the next year she had lost count of the robberies she and Kidflash had stopped. They had done a lot of other hero things but robberies were special to her; at first she tried to keep count of the robberies they stopped, for no reason other than it was symbolic to her. And all those robberies had been just as simple as the first. Easy, no problems.

This one was different.

She and Kidflash - or Wally, as she had taken to call him at home - were in the middle of dinner when their badges went off, alerting them of a bank robbery on the other side of town. Jinx sighed softly and put down her fork. It always happened in the middle of dinner.

Kidflash had just grinned at her. "And so is the life of a hero."

"Yeah, but on spaghetti night?" Jinx whined. Kidflash smirked at her - he did that a lot - and ran off - he did that a lot too - to his room to change. Jinx let out another sign and went to her room. She and Wally had been in civvies while eating, meaning they had to change. Her stomach rumbled as she pulled her black top over her head and dropped it to the floor.

"It's always on spaghetti night." She mumbled. She had been incredibly surprised when she found out Kidflash could cook. The Hive Five had always gotten take out, Jinx couldn't remember the last time she had a home cooked meal. But that was before Wally had invited her to stay with him. The first meal he made for her was spaghetti and it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She had demanded that he make it for her once a week. And he did. For the past year they had had spaghetti every Friday night.

"And we almost always get interrupted."

When she came out of her room, Kidflash had been in uniform and waiting. As always. Before Jinx could even register what was happening, she was in his arms and they were running to the crime. This was how they got around; he carried her. Symbolic? She thought so. When ever she asked Wally about it he just smirked and said he liked to be near her. She then promptly hexes him into a wall. And so was they're relationship. He flirts with her and she hits him.

The robbery had started out simple enough. They run in, give a speech about how the robbers 'don't have to do this' and if they 'hand them selves in' then the police will 'go easy on them'. As always, the robbers didn't listen. They say rude words and point threaten Jinx and Kidflash with guns. At this point Kidflash usually makes a joke. This was no exception. "Dude." He had laughed. "I can outrun the bullet!"

And so it begins. They had done enough robberies to have a system. Jinx would hex the robbers down or hex the guns out of their hands while Kidflash untied the hostages - there was always hostages - and used the rope to tie the knocked out robbers together. Sometimes, one of the robbers would betray their friends and give in; throwing their gun to the ground and begging for forgiveness. This time: no one did.

"Easy." Kidflash said with his trademark grin. He was standing across from Jinx, on the other side of the bank, facing the counters she stood in front of while she faced the doors. She grinned along with him as she saw the police cars pull up and police start filing out. "Spaghetti might still be warm." He said with a wink. The police were all out now and starting towards the bank's steps.

She rolled her eyes and was about to comment she saw his face: paler than she had ever seen it with his blue eyes wide, he wasn't even looking at her, but past her, at the counter.

"Flash? What are you -"

She was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking.

Four things happened then, all at the same time and so fast that they left Jinx feeling dazed. One was Kidflash yelling her name. Two was the police opening the doors, shouting at guns pointed at the counter behind her. Three was kid flash running and knocking her down to the ground. The fourth was a gun shot.

Then there was silence. The world fell into slow motion for Jinx as she looked up from where she lay on the floor to see Kidflash, Wally, her best friend, the person who took her in and gave her a second chance at life, fall slowly to his knees.

"Dodge that." Came a voice from behind her, the man that Kidflash had joked with at the start had gotten away and hidden behind the counter.

"Flash?" She whispered, fear consuming her. His head turned to look at her. He was so pale, his blue eyes wide with shock and terror. He lent forwards slightly, falling to his hands and knees. _Hand _and knees. His left hand was holding him up, shakily, while his right gripped his side, at the bottom of his left ribs.

"Flash!" She said louder, ignoring the other people in the room, the police disarming the robber and arresting him. She didn't remember moving, only that she was suddenly by Kidflash's side, pulling his hand away from his side to confirm her beliefs.

There, in his side, was a bullet wound. Deep and bleeding badly. She gasped and allowed him to cover it back up with his already blood-soaked glove. He slumped into her and she cradled him gently, tears spilling from her bright pink cats eyes. She blinked hard and a few fell onto his hair.

"Jinx…" He gasped, shaking badly.

"It's ok." She told him, chocking though her tears. "It's ok… we'll… we'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine -"

"No!" He lifted his head to look her desperately in the eyes. "No… hospital." He was gasping again, as though his lungs were refusing to take the air. "Titans…Titans, Jinx."

"Titans…" She repeated, the noise around her came back, people yelling out side, sirens blaring and police trying to talk to her. "Titans!"

Fumbling with one hand, as she refused to let Kidflash go, she grabbed her Titan badge.

"Robin!?" She yelled into it. "Robin? Raven?"

"Robin here."

Jinx had felt a rush of relief at seeing the Titan leader. He would know what to do, now that he was in the situation he would have a plan and everything would be ok.

"Robin… Robbery, bank…"

"Whoa, Jinx calm down. What are you -" He blinked. "Is, is that blood down you!?"

Jinx looked down at herself, indeed, her front was covered in deep red blood. Kidflash's blood. She nodded weakly into the communicator.

"Robin… it's Kidflash. Please…"

The Boy-Wonder visibly paled. "We'll be right there." He cut her off and she dropped her badge to the floor, gripping Flash in both arms.

"Flash?" She said turning his head so that he was looking up at her. His lips were now blue and he had gotten even paler - Jinx had heard the expression 'Paper white' now she was seeing it - his normally bright blue eyes were now clouded over. "Flash." She chocked out, forcing herself to speak to him, to keep him conscious. "Flash, the Titans will be here soon. You… you just gotta hand on for a little while longer… ok?"

He shook his head and she stared down at him. "I… I cant…" He whispered, no, not whispered, _breathed_. Because he didn't have the strength to whisper.

Jinx swallowed hard. She could still taste the spaghetti, in her mouth and on his breath. "Yes, you can. You have to! Please Flash…"

He shook his head again and his eyes drifted shut, slowly… so slowly… he never did anything slow…

"No…" Jinx moaned, her tears falling freely from her eyes, dripping off her cheeks and onto him, mixing with the blood that had been smeared from his wound to her dress to him. She vaguely remembered the sound of feet running, and Robin's voice calling her. But all she could focus on… all she could feel was him, all she could smell was his blood, all she could hear was his heart beating oddly slow, all she could taste was spaghetti and all she could see was his eyes, clouded over with shock and fear… and then shut.

Beeping…

That was what she first registered when she woke up. Then white, all white. She blinked. Then she realised that she was face down in soft white bed sheets. It call came flooding back to her so fat she wasn't surprised at the head rush. Spaghetti… Robbery… Bank… Gunshot… Blood… Kidflash…

Kidflash.

Jinx sat up, looking around her wildly. She instantly recognised the Titans Medical room and the figure on the bed, pale, wired up to a machine and breathing heavily. She'd thought she was all cried out but seeing him like this brought new tears to her eyes.

The beeping was the machine that Kidflash was hooked up to. When she had last woken up he had been laying down straight, now he was propped up on the pillows. She looked over at the clock. Three in the morning. Just eight hours earlier and they had been eating dinner. The Titans had no idea when he'd wake up as his extra fast healing ability was unpredictable. Jinx refused to leave his side, sleeping and eating there - not that she had been able to keep anything down or manage a few minutes of sleep. The scene replaying over in her mind.

It had been for _her_. The bullet. He had pushed _her_ out of the way. The robber had been aiming at _her_, not him. And yet, Flash had _willingly_ put himself in the direct path. _To save her. _

Angrily, she punched the bed. Far from Kidflash's side, of course. What the hell had he been thinking!? Putting himself in the way? God, she had always thought he was insane, but this confirmed it.

She punched the bed again and pushed her chair back, jumping off of it. It wasn't fair. He had saved her from getting shot but had caused her even more pain in the process. She was pretty sure it was guilt but it was nothing compared to the other time he had made her feel guilty. When they had first met, he had trusted her and she had almost given him over to the brotherhood of evil. Almost. Her conscious, the conscious she didn't even know she had, had gotten in the way. But that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Could it be more? More than guilt? What was stronger than guilt?

'_Love…' _A tiny voice said inside her head. To get rid of it, she threw her fist into the wall, creating a small crack and a cut on her knuckle.

"What the hell did the wall do to you?"

Jinx gasped and swirled round to face the bed. Still propped up; he was gazing at her under heavy eyelids, his eyes looking incredibly dark.

"Wally?" She whispered, taking a tentive step towards him. He blinked and looked down at himself, as if checking for something.

"I think so." He joked, chuckling before trying to stretch. Instead he groaned and doubled over in pain, his arm instinctively wrapping round his side.

"Wally!" She said, running to his side and putting her arm round his shoulders.

"I'm fine." He gasped deeply, giving her a smile before wincing in pain.

"You are not, sit back!" She ordered and he complied, leaning back into the fluffy soft pillows. "I'll go get someone." She started for the door but was stopped by a hand griping hers in a surprisingly tight hold. She turned to face him, raising her eyebrows questionably.

"Wait." He sounded nervous. That was the only reason she sunk back into her seat by his bed. She cocked her head to the side and he gave a gentle smirk.

"You know what happened?" He asked her, his blue eyes darting round the room so he didn't have to focus on her.

"Yes I know what happened." She said, confused. "You were and idiot."

He laughed, and became out of breath quickly. She grew concerned but he waved his hand reassuringly.

"And…?" He questioned.

She stared at him. "And what?"

His face fell. "That's it?" Jinx had never heard his voice pleading before, it sounded so desperate.

"What else is there?"

"Do you know why?" Jinx didn't need to ask what he was talking about. Why had he taken the bullet for her? What did he think she had been doing all this time, of course she had wondered.

"Because…" She said slowly. "We're team-mates? Friends?"

He dropped her hand like fire. She had never seen him like this, so scared and begging.

"You really don't get it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Why else would you -"

"Because I love you!" He yelled, as much as his tired and damaged body would let him. Jinx stared at him, frozen. All she could think about was that damn little voice from a few moments ago.

'Love…'

"You… you love me?"

He shook is head, then winced in pain and gripped it gently with his eyes shut. Jinx's body moved before her mind could realise what it was doing. Her body was taking the chance her mind would never let her. His eyes opened and then widened in surprise. She was leaning over the bed, close to him, their noses an inch apart.

"Jinx?" He said weakly.

"Why did you do it?" She breathed, softly. Terrified of what the answer might be.

"Because." He said, equally as softly, the spaghetti still on his breath. "It's what we do."

"Heroes?" Her voice cracked.

He shook his head, his nose just rubbing against hers. "Crazy people, in love."

He moved faster than she could register, despite his injury. All she knew is one moment her pink eyes were looking into his blue ones, the next her eyes were shut as he pressed his mouth to hers.

God she loved his spaghetti.

**Maybe I should have called this spaghetti…**

**Now midnight. Really should get to bed, have to get up early. So no AN for this one shot. Just: RnR and hope you liked.**

**G'night.**

**xXxpheonixgirlxXx**


End file.
